A Noble Question
by Frailly
Summary: The Doctor has a very important question for Donna with Sylvia and Wilf along for the ride too. Lovely fluff basically


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Doctor Who**

**Summary: The Doctor has a very important question for Donna with Sylvia and Wilf along for the ride too. Lovely fluff basically**

**Authors note: I will be updating my continuing stories soon promise, I just need a writing clearout so to speak, hence this :)**

**A Noble Question**

Sylvia took three seconds to take in her daughters face. Her bruised cheek, her scratched lip against her pale freckled skin and she quite frankly- lost it.

'You stupid girl!' Sylvia hissed angrily, landing a heavy slap to Donna's already reddening cheek. Donna flinched back with the force of her mother's hand, and stuttered something unintelligible whilst rubbing her cheek, already backing up to hide behind her Grandpa and the Doctor; she hoped the tears that had welled up wouldn't fall.

The Doctor was stunned into silent shock momentarily as Wilf voiced his outrage.

'Sylvia now you, you leave her alone.' Wilf demanded pushing Donna behind him, as Sylvia stepped forward towards Donna once more.

'Stay out of this Dad, she's my daughter.' Sylvia snapped and glared behind her Dad towards Donna, which got the Doctor animated into life once more.

'You don't touch her, daughter or not she's my...my!'The Doctor suddenly stuttered, falling over what he wanted to say (love) and what he should say (friend).

'She's in my protection so just back off Sylvia.' He decided upon and his tone must have sounded dark because Sylvia did falter in step just slightly.

'Don't you say a word to me, leading my daughter into danger like that!? Some protection! Ha! You are a menace to my daughter Martian boy.' Sylvia seethed angrily.

'He's not from Mars.' Donna suddenly muttered before swiftly shutting her mouth as her Mother instantly dived towards her.

'And you little miss; what have you gotten yourself into this time!' Sylvia demanded.

'Mum please don't start, aren't you pleased to see me?' Donna whimpered despite her wishes not to sound put down like she felt. Sylvia suddenly took hold of her daughter's shoulders and stared, seemingly searching for something, looking down Donna's eyes. Donna tried to look away but found she couldn't.

Her mother's thumb ghosted over the bruise (now more inflamed by her slap) and suddenly Sylvia burst into tears. She pulled Donna against her body so tightly Donna literally couldn't see anything but her mother's bosom.

'My poor baby girl.' Sylvia cried, running her hand through her daughter's think red locks. 'I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see you hurt.' She cried, earning an atmosphere clearing chuckle from Donna.

'I'm not being hurt now Mum. Just a knock.' She muffled against her chest.

'You have been though.' Sylvia murmured. And despite the harsh actions of the woman only moments before the Doctor couldn't help but smile wanly towards the blond. She almost looked endearing the Doctor thought with a smirk

'For all Sylvia screams and shouts at Donna, she's still her little girl.' Wilf explained to the Doctor watching the now charming sight play out before them. The Doctor had a grin spread firmly across his face at the sight of his love and her mother bonding. It was something he wished for his Donna. He felt his heart warm at finally seeing the woman who was always so harsh to her daughter be kind.

'I'm alright Mum, honestly.' Donna brushed off the incident with ease and stepped away from her mum with a smile. 'Cup of tea wouldn't go a miss though.' She added, smiling now like a child who had just asked for an extra biscuit.

The Doctor smiled just as eagerly behind Donna.

The four settled quite quickly around the kitchen table and Wilf and Sylvia listened attentively as Donna explained with help now and then from the Doctor about the most recent adventure.

'Course, dumbo here didn't check the flipping thing was working and next thing we know, me and him are being thrown into a cell, rough handled like a couple of flaming crooks!' Donna rattled with a smile.

'Some one dared hurt my granddaughter?' Wilf suddenly demanded at the Doctor.

The Doctor went to answer, but Donna swiftly cut him off. 'I saw to it they got a good slap as soon as I could Gramps don't worry about me.'

'Rough housing over the galaxy like a hooligan, couldn't just have a nine till five could you!' Sylvia grumbled, despite inwardly feeling proud as punch of her daughter.

'Anyyyyway.' The Doctor empathised to stop a retaliation he knew would come from Donna, and looked out at The Noble-Mott family. 'I actually came here for a reason. I thought, since its Donna's birthday soon, I would take the family out for a celebration. What do you say?' The Doctor finished eagerly.

Donna looked surprised.

Wilfred looked excited.

Sylvia looked pissed.

'Ah...' The Doctor squeaked.

'I would love to yep!' Wilf cheered with a little pop sound at the end of the sentence.

'That is...a lovely idea.' Donna finally decided upon and voiced her opinion. 'Mum?' She asked cautiously.

'Yes.' Sylvia shrugged.

The Doctor suddenly broke the odd atmosphere with a loud clap.

'Brilliant! I propose we go to bed, get nice and rested and then first thing tomorrow, we head off?' He asked to Donna in particular before looking out at the rest of them.

'Yes, yes that would be a better idea. I am tired and if Donna's stories are anything to go by, there's always running with you.' Sylvia drawled out sarcastically.

'Oh rest assured, it will simply be a nice, calm, relaxing family outing. Promise.'

Donna rolled her eyes, he may as well have said that whilst under a ladder, holding a black cat and smashing a mirror.

'Here we are then! Lovely weather, bright sun, picnic, you are all most welcome!' The Doctor cheered as he gestured to the wide beach before him, a lapping crystal clear sea, yellow and green grass gathered on hills in the distance and beautiful ever so slightly pink sand.

Wilf gasped happily before chuckling suddenly and performing a little 'happy' dance. The Doctor joined in for the fun of it, as Sylvia took one step out of the TARDIS, frowned and ran back in.

Donna looked to the retreating form of her mother curiously, before realising what she was doing and tried to make a quick getaway.

'Doctor!' Donna managed to chirp, before Sylvia reappeared and swiftly manhandled her daughter to the threshold of the TARDIS door. 'Never mind.' Donna meekly added.

'Not a chance lady.' Sylvia chided Donna.

Both men gawped on in amusement as Sylvia had Donna obediently seated before her, and was applying copious amounts of high protection sunscreen to Donna's freckle dashed skin. Donna was huffing and squirming and cringing as her mother's hands worked swiftly up her arms and over her shoulders and back. Sylvia was not to gentle but efficient, slapping Donna sharply on the arm when Donna whined.

'You know how you burn, just let me finish and you can stop moaning. Anyone would think I was hurting you!' Sylvia moaned, finishing up on Donna's exposed shoulders and finally wiping her slick hands on her flannel trousers.

Before Donna could duck away from her reach however, Sylvia had stilled Donna by grabbing her shoulders and swiftly plopped a big white sunhat atop Donna's head. Donna rolled her eyes, but otherwise left the hat on. And much to her annoyance, she couldn't help but smile when Sylvia appeared before her and dotted her face with little white globules of sun protection. She smoothed it into Donna's skin softly, and pecked her daughter's nose to show she had finished.

'Thanks mum.' Donna said softly, running her own hands down her arms, ghosting her mother's movement.

'Am I right in thinking this is the tradition on Noble outings?' The Doctor asked Wilf good-humouredly.

'Oh yes, Sylvia even carries her own little sun cream bottle in her handbag in case Donna's caught off guard, always has done since Donna was a wee toddler.' Wilf replied, already looking at the scenery around them, the Doctor grinned imagining a child Donna running around with a giant sun hat on, much like the one she had on now.

'Do you always drag my daughter around without making sure she's properly protected against the sun?' Sylvia suddenly demanded walking towards the Doctor. The Doctor's grin swiftly vanished.

'I didn't know that was a criterion when showing the wonders of the world to my girlfriend.' The Doctor swiftly replied, emphasising the word girlfriend.

'Typical selfish man! She's very pale Doctor, she burns very easily. Don't you care?' She argued back and despite her words angering the Doctor, he felt suddenly sorry for her, when her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

'Of course I care for her, more than anything. But a little sunburn can't be helped sometimes.' Behind her mum, the Doctor saw Donna cringe.

'Well let me tell you Martian boy! Firstly, when Donna gets sunburn, because she's pale, it's much more than a little sunburn, it's damaging and dangerous and secondly you should do everything you can to help, if you knew exactly what those consequences could be.' Sylvia finished, her voice a strange octave higher than normal. She turned to grab Donna's shoulder and re-position the sunhat.

'Come on love, let's go ahead and set up the picnic blanket.' Wilf said, pulling his daughter into a one armed embrace and walking down the beach a little.

The Doctor looked at Donna with confused eyes and Donna smiled sadly.

'Dad died of skin cancer. Caused by the sun. He was ginger like me.' She said and blushed red with emotion before pushing it back down.

'Oh. Oh god, I never knew, I'm so sorry Donna. No wonders she...she's probably terrified you'll...' He said and flinched when Donna flinched. 'Sorry.' He finally settled on, pulling her into a hug.

'It's okay, but that's why she gets a bit obsessive with the old sun cream...still it smells nice!' Donna said, offering her arm out for him to smell.

'Yes it does actually, very nice.' He said, pulling her sun hat more firmly on, earning an eye roll form Donna.

'So then, where are we time boy?' Donna said, turning to spy her mother and Gramps up ahead dishing out equal amounts of picnic goodies on each plate.

'We are on Planet Esselmont, circa 12,399, furthest planet from the original earth sun but has its own mini sun, hence the lovely weather.' He said, being sure to hold Donna's hand that extra tighter as he walked towards the dragon-in-law Sylvia up ahead.

'Do you fancy catching up on Downton Abbey later?' Donna asked, smirking at the Doctors disgruntled eye roll.

'I take you to Esselmont planet of lovely sun and green meadows and sand dunes a plenty and you want to watch Downton Abbey stuck inside?' The Doctor demanded playfully, tugging her hair affectionately.

'Alright then we won't.' Donna teased.

'I never said that, I've been dying to see it!' He cheeked, tongue in cheek, bending in to steal a kiss just as they reached their destination and plonked down on the picnic blanket.

'Don't kiss my daughter.' Sylvia snapped before catching herself and correcting the rest of the sentence, 'in front of me.'

'Sorry Sylvia.' The Doctor apologised sarcastically and then proceeded to cover Donna's cheek and his, hiding behind his hand to kiss her again. Donna giggled, having the good grace to blush.

And even Sylvia couldn't help but smile.

'Doctor this was most lovely of you to take us along with you two on an adventure.' Wilf chirped, merrily enjoying his sneaky treat of pork pie and half a glass of Ale.

'Don't be silly Wilf, I wanted you two here.' The Doctor chirped, holding out his own half glass to clink with Wilf's. 'You too Sylvia.' He smiled over at the imposing older Noble woman, and to his relief she held her small glass of red wine up to him in thanks.

The four of them sat for a long languid hour and a half, eating and drinking and literally enthralled in the company of each other. Donna relished the time she had with her Gramps and mum, to the point where she allowed her mother to play with her hair.

The Doctor loved playing a round of back gammon with Wilf and feeling for the life of him like this elderly man was the best ever thing he had close to a dad in his life and loving it. When Sylvia suggested a walk, the Doctor was only too happy to go with her and point out all the different and varied alien flowers before them.

Donna stayed back with Wilf, dozing happily, whilst making shapes with the clouds above.

'You've made me so proud my love.' Wilf suddenly said and Donna snorted.

'Don't be silly Granddad, I'm nothing special, it's all the Doctor.' Donna said, instantly putting herself down.

'No Donna my girl, don't you say that. I won't have that.' He chided something he rarely did with his only Grandchild and Donna flinched hearing the hardened voice so rarely heard from her Granddad directed at her.

'Now come on, I'm not yelling at you, I'm just not having you put yourself down anymore. It's not right, always brushing yourself aside for anyone else, you are special and you are important and to me you literally are the world. And if you say anything to the contrary I will get your mother back here, and say you're catching the sun.' He joked smiling brightly.

Up ahead a few miles, the Doctor suddenly stilled Sylvia with a gentle hand on her shoulder and got her attention.

'Sylvia, I...I want to ask you a question and I don't want a slap but would you...would you give me your daughters hand in marriage?' He stuttered and blushed and prayed to Rassilon that he wouldn't get a slap.

Sylvia opened and shut her mouth several times, and grew redder and redder until the Doctor generally began to think she was choking, and then she simply said, 'Oh.'

'Oh? Oh...is that good? No? Yes? Oh?' The Doctor babbled, and loosened his tie a little in nervousness.

'Oh is...oh is a...yes. I guess.' She babbled back equally as shocked and then reconsidered her reception at the tall streak of nervous man before her. 'I mean, yes, of course, if you love her as you say you do, and if you never ever hurt her and promise to always, always protect and care of her, then yes, I couldn't think of a better husband for my daughter.' Sylvia said in an unusually sweet nature for the elder Noble.

'Because she's my only child you know. And I know I'm a bit...mean to her, most of the time, but I love her with all my being. Please remember that before you steal her away from me.' She admitted before bumping his shoulder affectionately.

What she didn't expect was to suddenly be engulfed in a massive bone crushing hug from the Doctor, a hug that lifted her off the ground and swung her around 180 degrees. She couldn't help but giggle like a younger self when her feet left the floor, and for a moment she allowed herself to imagine it was her late husband's arms swinging her around.

'Come on you daft alien.' She muttered with a smile when her feet finally touched the floor once more. She was sad but happy and pleased all at the same time, and for Donna, she would try not to snap at her or the Doctor any more today. Besides her, the ghost of her husband's hand landed on her shoulder in a comforting squeeze.

'Where have you two been? Granddad, rise and shine!' Donna laughed at her snoozing gramps as the Doctor fell down beside her.

'Donna...'He began, when suddenly a loud thunderous crack ripped through the sky.

Wilf started with a snort and both Noble women screeched.

And before they could even comprehend what happened, it was plummeting with rain and metre sized ice blocks.

'Oh my God! Doctor!' Donna screamed over the roaring weather as she helped her Granddad to his feet.

'Everyone get back to the TARDIS now!' The Doctor bellowed and pulled Sylvia in front of him, shielding her as a particularly large Ice block exploded mere inches from them, showering all four with shards of frozen water.

'Come on Gramps!' Donna prompted holding his hand and running at a slower pace with him; the Doctor looked back at them with an encouraging smile when Donna suddenly stopped. 'You forgot your jacket!' She yelled over at the Doctor and suddenly pushed her Gramps forward and turned back to go retrieve it.

'Donna just leave it please!' The Doctor called desperately as the ground was being torn to pieces by the blocks and flooded swiftly by the rain.

'Donna!' Sylvia screamed as she pulled her father close to her.

'Get to the TARDIS, go on!' The Doctor demanded, urging them on, but all were too concerned for Donna. 'Now! Please!' The Doctor begged and they reluctantly began to turn, only to have an ice block land like a bomb before them, sending all three to the ground. At the same time, back behind them, a large boulder landed directly atop Donna; who fell to the ground like a crumpled rag doll.

'Donna!' Sylvia was the first to scramble to her feet, noticing only the red hair of her daughter splayed out in the rapidly growing water, to her horror Donna was face down. She had begun running to her before she even took in the complete sight.

Wilf and the Doctor scrambled to their feet and after a second to be sure the elderly man was okay, the Doctor turned to the sight of Sylvia trying desperately to run through the ankle length water.

Then he saw what she was running too and his hearts literally stopped.

He forgot to breathe as he saw the sight of his beloved face down in the water.

Sylvia barely noticed the blur that was the Doctor shoot past her as she neared Donna.

'Is she okay? Is she okay?' She screamed although it was hard to hear anything now.

The Doctor lifted Donna up into his arms and directed widely with his eyes to turn back and go to the TARDIS. They all ran and moments later they were safely inside.

'Donna breathe!' The Doctor begged as he practically fell to the floor with her in desperation and started pounding at her chest. 'Breathe God damn you!' He screamed, repeating his actions harder and harder until he heard a faint crack and to his horror he realise he had broken one of her ribs.

What would make him more sick at night later, after his whole ordeal, when he was in bed was that he only stopped his desperate CPR when Wilf pounded him so hard on the shoulder the Doctor slumped to the side.

'Is she breathing?' Sylvia sobbed in tears at Donna's side, on her knees, clutching her daughters hand tightly.

'What?' The Doctor sobbed when Wilf shushed him angrily. 'Hang on. Keep calm.' He ordered and lent over Donna so gently, as if she were made of feathers, and then let out a big shaky breath.

'Yes, yes she's breathing! Thank God! Oh thank you!' He praised the air around him and slapped the Doctor in comradeship on the back earning a shaky laugh from the Doctor.

'Oh Donna, my poor lovely Donna, Mummy's here.' Sylvia cooed and waited until Donna's eyes flickered open before she took a breath again.

'Hey mum.' Donna croaked, before wincing at the pain in her side. 'Gramps.' She smiled over at her Granddad as her mum helped her sit up.

And then the two parted for the Doctor to let him in, and watched on in awe as he held her gently but so lovingly against his chest.

'Never do that to me again. Ever you hear!?' He chided in tears and Donna smiled through tears of her own.

'I won't, I promise.' She whispered and the Doctor gently placed his lips over hers, giving her a passionate yet secretive kiss knowing Sylvia was nearby.

She pulled back slightly to look at him questionably and began to run her hand along his chest, until she came to his breast pocket.

'What's that lump?' She asked, going to pull whatever it was out, when the Doctor's hand stilled hers. He pulled out a TARDIS blue tiny ring box and opened it, before turning it to Donna.

'It's a ring. I mean...for you. I mean...Donna Noble, when I met you, you were loud and brash and scared and dressed in a bloody wedding dress and to be quite honest I thought you were mad. But then, when you said no to my offer the first time round, I got on with my life, except, well I didn't really, I thought of you every night, and dreamt of that bloody hair of yours...' He joked, stroking said hair lovingly.

'And I wished more than anything I could go back and get you to change your mind. But then, being wonderful, amazing, brilliant you, you managed to find me! I couldn't believe it! You found me and asked to come with me again and then, well, a year later, I lost you.' He sobered up here, shaking aside that awful feeling that came with them memoires. 'You fixed me though.' Donna said quietly to ease his speech along, despite the fact her heart was beating one to the dozen in anticipation.

'Yes, I managed to fix you, well you helped, and here we are six months later, and what I want to say is- I love you Donna Noble, more than anything in this universe I love you, and all I can say, to the bottom of my hearts...'

'Hearts? Hearts plural?' Sylvia suddenly interrupted only to be shushed by a very emotional Donna.

'To the bottom of my hearts, plural, is will you marry me? Make me the happiest time lord to have ever lived and be mine? Please?' The Doctor finished, glowing gold almost with the love shining from his eyes and with a big stupid smile so wide, Donna wanted to kiss it from end to end to see how big it was.

There was a small silence in which time the TARDIS buzzed excitedly.

'Yes. I will marry you. Spaceman!' She replied and literally crushed him against her in a hug so tight, it threatened the laws of time and space itself to break them apart.

Besides them, Wilf was in floods of tears and smiles watching his only Grandchild hug his to be son-in-law and hugged his daughter who likewise was in tears of happiness.

After many congratulations later and hugs and kisses all round, Donna suddenly turned to her mother and smiled.

'Not sun burnt.' She said and Sylvia burst into a new wave of tears.

'No, not sun burnt. Never sun burnt. I kept you from that until now, but I think, my love, the Doctor will keep you protected from now on.' She said, smothering both the Doctor and Donna in kisses galore.

That night, as Sylvia and Wilf slept upon the TARDIS with promises of a better outing tomorrow, the Doctor and Donna sat in the library, all cuddled up and smiling ear form ear as Donna admired her ring.

'I love you Donna.' The Doctor said placing a kiss on his wife's to be foreheads earning a loving coo from Donna.

Smiling up into her Martian boys deep brown eyes, Donna finally felt complete.

'I love you too spaceman.'

**Complete and utter fluff but please review if you liked it!**

**Frailly :)**


End file.
